2012-07-21 - Green on Green
There are few alarms in Lower Manhattan that qualify as 'bad things'. This is one of them. Given this side of town, it's possibly the worst. With the team out of town, the Baxter Building is registering an attempt at breakin. A -big- attempt at breakin. That's flat out strong enough to smash it's way over into the lobby. The automated alert system has paged the Avengers, and She-Hulk is the first on the scene. Yeah. People stupid enough to break into the Baxter building...and strong enough to...are generally trouble. And exactly the kind of trouble She-Hulk is best equipped to deal with. She lands from one of her leaps outside the lobby, cracking her green knuckles and grinning rather nastily. As She-Hulk smashes over in, she sees a huge, warped, green thing in front. Few thigns are as big, green, and yet uglier over than Bruce. As she lands, the easily recognizable figure launches a desk over at her at what might nearly be escape velocity! "Oh joy. You." She-Hulk actually takes the trouble to dodge the desk, which flies skywards. After all, he's one of the few that can hurt her. That she knows of. "Large as life and twice as ugly, I see, Blonsky." She's rather annoyed now. Wasn't really in the mood to deal with *him*. There's a whirl around from Emil Blonsky, the ABOMINATION as he charges towards She-Hulk, "Always a pleasure toots. Let me punch that head and send a message to your cousin if he's too afraid to meet me himself!" Blonsky is a somewhat skilled hand to hand fighter, soon top of his formidable strength as he tries to deck Jen with a right cross! "He's not afraid...he's too busy to deal with you!" She gets hit and goes flying into a nearby car, destroying it. A moment later she's up again, though, charging at the other Hulk. "Let's see, maybe we can take this *outside*!" Trying to get him in a wrestling hold that uses his strength against him. Not that she's likely to succeed, but it's worth a try. She-Hulk is able to grapple, twist, and then evade Abomination, who goes to a stumble, "Then I guess I'll have to make sure I go up on his to do list!" He takes the bait, charging after the Gamma Powered Green Glammazon back out to the streets! Okay...that's better. "You can try!" she says, grinning a little more now. She might not be in the mood to deal with Bronsky, but he IS an enemy she can fight without holding back, demonstrated by the kick she aims at his midsection as soon as she can do so without tossing him back into the building. Okay...that's better. "You can try!" she says, grinning a little more now. She might not be in the mood to deal with Bronsky, but he IS an enemy she can fight without holding back, demonstrated by the kick she aims at his midsection as soon as she can do so without tossing him back into the building. The blow from She-Hulk hits him hard in the medsection. The full power kick from her echos, shattering all the glass in half a block's radius that wasn't already shattered as she nails him in the gut. He rises up, grunting, and tries tosmash her over the right side of the face in a brutal haymaker! Realizing what's behind her...She-Hulk twists to the side, but that means she takes the blow. She lands...not that far from Johnny's best car. Good. He'd have nova'd her to a crisp if *that* got destroyed. "As usual, the only thing you want is mindless violence!" Yeah. Pot calling the kettle green there. There's a hiss from Abomination as She-Hulk lands, "Give me your best shot! Oh wait, you already did!" He goes to charge in towards her quickly. Banter aside, he knows the longer he stalls with her, the likelier it is backup arrives for her, and that all joking aside, she's far more dangerous in some ways than Bruce. He goes to try and grab at her, itnent on using his superior strength if he can latch onto her to try and bear hug her! Jen knows she can't let *that* happen... She backflips away with remarkable agility...right into the front of Ben's favorite comic store. This isn't going well. Backup would be good. Telepathic backup would be even better...that's the easiest way to take down any Hulk. There will be hell to pay.. Jen lands over in a package on Ben's desk marked 'Yancy Street' which explodes over in a cacophony of silly string, firecrackers, and stinkbombs. Which, somehow endu p spraying all over into Blonsky's face, blinding him for a few mometns! "What the @#$#!?" Okay. She can take advantage of that...with a flurry of hits intended to drive him back and out into the street again. She'll thank Johnny later. Probably cryptically. "Come on, Blonsky, this is ridiculous and pointless. Fun, but pointless.” Who'd have thought one of Johnny's practical jokes would be *useful*? Sort of like poker nights on Star Trek! You slam Abomination back out to the street as he gets up, "Oh, I'll make sure you get the point!" He goes to rip off two large lamp posts, going to try and use them at you like a pair of giant chopsticks! Hey! Lamp post ripping is HER line...one of her favorites in fact. She tries to duck under them and then grab the ends...hoping to disarm the other Hulk. There's...wel.. An audience. At a safe distance. And yes, it'll be viral on Youtube before the fight is even over. There was the time with Arcade and the giant robot grab machine which most other heroes prefer not to talk about. You end up grabbing the other ends, and as you do Abomination grins, and goes to try and slap them together over like a giantpair of gongs! Which...SNAP. Both lamp posts snap, not so neatly, leaving each contestant holding shattered stumps. "Hrm. I don't think that was the point you were going for, Bronsky!" Still too cheerful. But...he's going to wear her down eventually...he's more powerful than she is. She needs to think of something clever. They snap like a pair of twigs. Abomination hisses, "Ooh, you broad!" His palms reach down over to the pit of the road, intent on yanking it up and off the ground and snaping it over towards you like a whip and a riding wave! "Thanks...but I'm not feeling like surfing today!" She leaps upwards, over the wave...and as she lands, tries for a leg drop in passing, as it were, to bring him down while he can't see her properly. He's focusing on the fancy stuff, so let's make it simple. It's not the prettiest move, but it's effective as Jennifer leaps up and into the air, flying high into it as Abomination is blinded by his snapping fo the road towards her as She-Hulk lands atop him at full power, knees and leg first slamming into him HARD. She doesn't have to hold back. He has a healing factor. She slams him HARD as he folds, his ribs giving over as he goes down and out. Someone in the crowd calls out< "Can you smell what the Rock is cookin?" And another howls, "Now THAT's what Im' talkin' bout!" "You guys should watch from further back." And no. She's NOT holding back any more than he is. They both heal, they're both powerful. This is actually quite something to watch, but that guy's a bit close for She-Hulk's comfort. Bouncing away from her opponent, she glances up for a moment. Backup. No sign of her BACKUP. Fortunately, he's down for the count now with his chest partially caved in, his body going to a state of 'hibernation' to heal. Around this time backup arrives as Ben Grimm stalks out of a taxi, "What is it with traffic on this island?" "You need to get yourself a flying car, Ben," Jen notes. "You missed the entire party." Standing over...and yes. She puts one foot on Abomination while he's lying there. Not HARD. It's just a symbolic thing. Ben Grimm groans, "Already got one. And you know how often those things crash?" Yes, the Fantasti-Car does not exactly have the best track record, "And nice job with the takeout." "Fortunately, he's not overly smart." No comments on crashing the Fantasticar. After all, who's normally flying it when it crashes? That would be Mister Grimm. Ben smirks, "And looks like a nice job over with the roadkill." As Abomination seems to be stirring, Ben comes out with Johnny's favorite car.. And SMASHES him over the head with it for another 'reminder', "Down." "He'll nova crisp you," Jen predicts, but entirely cheerful. "Now...where the heck is somebody who can take him into custody." Not that he won't break out later. They always do. Ben smirks, "They're on their way. Since Ryker's got mauled, they're still working on some alternate lockups." he goes to reach over to a jacket pocket and pulls out a large bottle of Jack. "You earned this." A large hovercar with an NYPD logo on the back comes in for a landing. "Ryker's is always getting mauled." She then flutters her eyelashes at Ben. "For me?" Taking the large bottle. She'll drink it a bit later, when the cops aren't watching. Ben's rocky grin grows broader, "Course. Don't say that to tehir faces. Good work Jen. I owe you one. I owe you two if you back me up in saying MIster Green here was the one who kaboshed the car." She-Hulk laughs. "Don't worry. Oh, and thank Johnny for me." With that cryptic note, she grins at Ben and heads up the street, bottle in hand. Article: DG: 2012-07-21 - Fight on Fourth